onyxkingfandomcom-20200215-history
SM64 Bloopers: The Toadinator/Transcript
This is the Transcript for SM64 Bloopers: The Toadinator. Transcript Bowser's attack (The scene starts with Bowser laughing evilish. Cut to Princess Peach trapped in a cage) Princess Peach: *Scream*, I can't move anywhere, help me! (Scene cut to Bowser) Bowser: *Singing* booty time, booty time, across the USA (Cut to Peach) Peach: *Scream* (Mario appears) Mario: Alo, Gay Bowser (Cut to Bowser) Bowser: Mario! (Scene cut to the place where the spike bombs were) Bowser: How are you gonna beat now that I have removed all of the spike-bombs? (Cut to Mario) (Mario pulls out a baseball bat) (Cut to Bowser) Bowser: With a baseball bat? (Cut to Mario) Mario: Fooore!! (Mario hits Bowser very hard making him fly) (Cut to Bowser flying) Bowser: (Scream) (Cut to Mario) Mario: Nice to see you again, Princess (cut to Peach) Peach: Thank you, Mario (Peach transform into Toad) Toad: ' But the princess is in another castle ''(cut to Mario) '''Mario: Toad!! (cut to Toad) Toad: Yeah, b*tch (Cut to Mario) Mario: YOU SON OF A B*TCH!! (Cut to toad) Toad: Defeat it now, biatch!! (Cut to Mario, close up) Mario: ' Grrrr ''(Cut to Toad, laughing hysterically) (Cut to Mario) '''Mario: Fooore!! (Mario hits Toad very hard making him fly) (Cut to Toad flying) Toad: (Scream) (Scene cut to Toad falling, wind sound) (Scene cut to where Toad lands, Sad violin) (Toad wakes up) Toad: Phew, I can't believe I'm still alive. (Bowser appears and lands on top of Toad) Bowser: *Groan* The Toadninator's awakening (5 months later) ( Screen, Toadinator.exe is activating) Dr. Mario: (Singing) (Cut to Toadinator) (Toadinator rises) (Cut to Dr. Mario) Dr. Mario: ''' Oh boy!, finally '''Dr. Mario: The Body and Brain transplant is complete EM64. (Cut to EM64) EM64: 'Thank you much appreciated, doctor spaghetti ''(Cut to Toadinator) ' The Toadinator: ' My name is Toad, and I like spaghettiiiiiiiii (Cut to EM64) '''EM64: ''Shut up!'' (Cut to Toadinator, Toadinator stops screaming) (Cut to EM64) EM64: (Shows photo of mario) F*ck em up! (Cut to Toadinator, Close up) (Cut to the hallway; Toadinator runs and screams) Toadinator: *Explodes* (Cut to EM64 & Dr. Mario) Dr. Mario: ' That was a lots of fun!. ''(EM64 pulls out a gun and points it at Dr. Mario) 'Dr. Mario: ' (Gets shot) *Groan* 'EM64: ' Nothing personal, I just had to shut you up. (Cut to outside) '''JonTron: *Singing* AND IIIII, HOLY SH*T, WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU, I CAN'T BELIEV... (Toad hits JonTron) JonTron: F*ck you! (Toadinator runs while screams, and kills pedestrians) Toadinator: Oh Sh*t! (He then looks and enters the Weapon Shop) Toadinator: Ooooh Toadinator: Hello Shopkeeper: Hello Sir, can I take your order? Toadinator: Yeah, I would like to purchase the Terminator weapon set Shopkeeper: You want it? it's yours, my friend. as long as you have enough points Toadinator: *Happiness* (a letter appears saying Toad has 0 coins) Toadinator: Awwww Shopkeeper: Come back when you're a little Mmmh... richer (Toadinator pulls out a shotgun) Toadinator: How bout no! Shopkeeper: *Scream* Toadinator: SPAGHETTIIIIII!! Shopkeeper: YOU F*CKIN B*TCH!! Toadinator: You are terminated! (Throws a bomb, and the place explodes) Steve: Hi Guys! Toadinator: Stupid Steve, you make me look bad! (Pulls out the shotgun) Steve: (Gets shot) *Groan* More coming soon... SMG4: Ohhh, this is bad. (Wilhelm screaming.) Peach: Mario, will you shut up?! Mario: Princess, move!!! Peach: What the f*ck are you talking about? Mario: Bye-bye! 'Chica: Hello sir! Can I take your order? Toadinator: Chica: That'll be $85 dollars. Toadinator: How 'bout this pizza? Chica: TAKE EVERYTHING!!! Category:Transcripts